Above Suspicion: Deadly Intent: Alternate Ending
by SQSarah12
Summary: A What if story. What if that plane hadn't passed over Anna and Langton when she said 'those' words?


_Just watched Deadly Intent. I couldn't believe Anna finally admitted her feelings for Langton, shame about the f****n plane passing over head. However here is a what if story. What if the plane hadn't passed over head; what could have happened?_

Anna couldn't believe what Langton had just tried to do; risking their lifes as well as Fitzpatrick's sons' to get a result. He had lost his mind, she was sure of it. She had managed to catch up to him. She gave him a strong push; she was livid at him and at his actions. The roar of Fitzpatrick's plane began to fade as it flew off into the distance. He could have killed without him ever knowing how she felt for him, that alone would have destroyed her

"**Have you lost your mind?" **Langton's face was filled with anger, he didn't care if he had or not; it was his career that would be jeopardised the most if certain aspects of the case reached the commander such as the incident at the station and the incident that had just occurred

"**That's my career up the spout what do I bloody care!"** Langton walks away from Anna; he was angry at himself, her, his team for failing to get Fitzpatrick when they could. He didn't care that he had nearly got himself killed

"**I care!" Langton kept walking, Anna was sure he had heard her "I care!" **Still Langton refused to acknowledge her protests and kept on walking but he was not prepared for what he was to hear next** "I love you" **He stopped abruptly, Anna couldn't believe what she had just done; she had admitted her feelings, of which she had been confused about during the entire length of time she had known DCI James Langton** "I love you" **Langton had waited for so long to hear those words from the woman he had so much love and passion for since the day he had met her. All those 'moments' that they had shared come flooding to the front of his mind **"If you had been killed without me ever telling you how I felt it would have destroyed me"** Anna had walked toward me, his mind still reeling with her confession of love he had not noticed her edging closer **"God knows how long I've wanted to tell you but I always feared I'd just be another notch on your bedpost"** Langton had still not moved, not even the ever closer sound of police sirens broke him from his silence or stillness. Anna didn't care whether or not back up was edging ever nearer, she had to get it all out before it consumed her **"I love you James Langton no matter how much of a bastard you can be at times" **This time Langton turned to see Anna looking at him with such love and devotion in her eyes but there was also fear that she would just become another one of his conquests; he knew it to different, he loved her with everything he was, he wanted her with him no matter where he went or how far he was willing to go to find it. He couldn't find the words so he used actions instead; he kissed her with all the passion and love he had inside of him; it felt as if the world had stopped around them and it was only them. Langton breaks the kiss and brings Anna into him

"**I love you so much" **They embraced and did not break it when three another cars pulled up. Lewis and Barolli get out of one car and armed officers get out of the another two. All them stand in silence at the sight of their boss and one of his officers embracing. They knew something must have happened to get them both in such an emotional state. They knew that both Anna and Langton had been pushed to their absolute limit during the case and knew it was only right that they would need some sort of release. Langton would obviously be a temper tantrum and Anna, well, probably the same. **"We've got company"** Anna brings her head away from Langton's chest and looks towards Lewis and Barolli; she nods. The couple break the embrace and begin to watch towards their colleagues. They looked subdued and they had every reason to. **"He and the son got away, we weren't fast enough" **Lewis looked at Anna. Her cheeks tear-stained and her cheeks flushed. They had been arguing, that much was obvious

"**At least the drugs are out of the country and away from our streets"** Everyone agreed on that point but they knew that this case had been a failure. The drive back to the station was subdued; both Langton and Anna were thinking of how much their relationship was about to change. The atmosphere in the incident room was tired and beaten; they knew that they had all blown the case and that there was little chance of catching Fitzpatrick now.

"**The bastard got away and we have no chance of finding him or the son I suggest we all take some time off to get our heads together before we all go crazy" **the entire team began to pack up before leaving for home; Lewis and Barolli were among the first to leave followed by Joan and others. Anna was packing up her desk when she saw Langton appear at his office door **"Travis, a word?" **She smiled tentatively before heading into Langton's office; he waited until she was inside before he closed the door **"I'm sorry for losing it before in the car, I suppose I just wanted to get the fucking bastard more badly than I had suspected" **Anna looks down at her feet; she was hoping that it wasn't going to be an apology for the another event that took place at the airfield because she knew her heart couldn't take anymore pain or jealousy

"**It's fine, my temper got the better of me also"** Langton's silence was killing her, did he regret what happened on the airfield? **"Are you alright James?" **The use of his name brought Langton out of his conflicted silence

"**Did you mean what you said on the field?"** Anna had expected this question, he was worried that she had said it as a means to calm him **"Do you love me?"** Anna walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest as she did after the red dahlia case and kisses him tenderly; she feels his arms wrap around her waist, she felt safe

"**With all my heart" **Langton places a soft kiss on her forehead. He was lucky to have someone that would stop him from stepping over the line. There was so much of her father in her and for that he was thankful

"**Dinner at mine tonight?" **There was no way Anna was going to refuse, she was going to make this relationship work, she loved him too much to let him go without a fight

"**Absolutely"** Would this be the start of a long-lasting relationship? Only time would tell for Anna Travis and James Langton.


End file.
